Charmed, I'm Sure
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Brooke knew her place in Tree Hill. She was a daughter, a sister & the rock that held the Davis family together. Nathan knew his place as well & it didn't include Brooke Davis. BN JH More
1. First Impressions

Charmed I'm Sure

**Authors Note:** _This story is co-written with TypoKween, we'll be alternating writing chapters and hopefully getting at least a chapter a week out to all of you! And we're honored to write with each other, so we're really excited about this story. This chapter was written by TypoKween, review! This story originally came with a basis from Pride and Prejudice. It still does, but we've changed it for OTH and we've changed it for our own fun. It'll be totally UC - very clearly Brathan and Jaley - but there are more to come!

* * *

_

**Chapter One:** _First Impressions_

_All I know  
Is everything is not as it's sold  
but the more I grow, the less I know  
And I have lived so many lives  
Though I'm not old  
And the more I see, the less I grow  
The fewer the seeds, the more I sow_

—"_Try" by Nelly Furtado_

_---x---_

Brooke Davis brushed away dark strands of hair from her face and wiggled her sparkly pink toes further into the sand beneath her. Her eldest sister Haley sat to her right, giggling into her hands and talking of 'ships and shoes and sealing wax' and things that made Brooke smile so wide her dimples peeked out. She felt her heart beat with each crash of waves against the shore and knew a rare moment of peace, here and now, while simply sitting beside her sister on the beach. The water kissed their sand-buried feet, whispering nothing but the sweet promises of tomorrow.

Her eyes closing, Brooke leaned back onto her elbows and sighed as she listened to the soft hum of a tune Haley was quietly singing. It's sweet melody relaxed her tense shoulders, hypnotizing her into slight, sleepy slumber. Heavy-lidded, Brooke marveled as the sounds of the ocean became backup singers for Haley's gentle tone. Her sister grew loud and confident, causing one of Brooke's eyes to pop open curiously. She loved to hear Haley sing-- it was the only time she looked positively alive and self-assured-- only time Brooke felt that Haley was being her complete self, holding back nothing.

Upon seeing Brooke's attention focused solely on her, Haley's voice faltered and lost it's tempo, quickly dying out until it was nothing more than a slight whisper. She gave Brooke a small, embarrassed smile and looked out at the large vast sea. Her hands were clasped firmly in her lap, but she turned and laughed.

"What?" Brooke nudged her sister with a shoulder bump. "Speak Hales."

She watched Haley's shoulders shrug carelessly in an easy, graceful motion. "Nothing," she sighed, "Just… thinking." She bit her bottom lip and grinned. "So I hear Julian has finally asked Marie to marry him."

Brooke rolled her hazel eyes and laughed derisively. "Ugh. Not _another_ wedding to attend," she groaned, leaning down to rest her cheek on Haley's thigh. "Honestly, do you see them lasting longer than three months?" She snorted, "Five months tops."

"I don't know," Haley pursed her lips in thoughts as she combed her fingers through Brooke's dark raven tresses, "I think they can last longer. I mean, anything is possible when you're in love and—"

"Hales, please," Brooke scowled and pulled free from her hands, "You can't be serious." She shook her head incredulously, "Tell me you are not that naïve."

Haley twisted her long blonde locks up into a loose bun and stuck a chopstick through it, thin wisps of hair blowing across her face in the breeze. "I'm just saying." She sighed, "Forget it," she said and stood up. "Come on, we haven't frolicked in the water yet."

"Frolicked?" Brooke laughed but stood too, "I can go for some splashing but _frolicking_ is utterly and completely out of the question." She grinned and pulled her sister along by the hand. "Come on tutorgirl, last one there—"

"—has to explain to Aunt Jules why we missed supper this evening," Haley finished and raced past Brooke into the water.

"Hey!" Brooke gasped, "So not fair!" She scoffed and ran for the waves, diving in and coming up beside Haley soon after. "Cheater." She splashed at the petite blonde.

"Are not. I graduated _top_ of my class thank you very much," Haley stuck her chin up into the air in a show of false arrogance, "And don't you forget it." She then burst out laughing and darted a hand out to dunk Brooke underwater.

Coughing and sputtering Brooke struggled to over power her sister, "Stop squiggling so I can drown you!" she teased. "Ugh! Hales I think you just kicked my spleen!" She grunted and sank under the water.

"Sorry!" Haley laughed as she pulled Brooke's face back to the surface, "But you know that was fu—" Her mouth suddenly dropped open.

"Hales?" Brooke blinked and removed her hands from her face to turn around, "What are you looking at?" She wondered aloud. Her question being answered before fully leaving her lips. "Oh," she muttered. "_Oh!_" She shook her head clear and grabbed Haley, "Hales, we have to make a run for it!" She shrieked paddling for the shore.

Large moving trucks pulled up to the beach house that stood a few miles down the shore. People crowded the entrance and followed the movers inside the residence. Brookes stomach twisted in a panic.

"Huh?" Haley said struggling to keep afloat, "Brooke I can't swim with you dragging me like this!" She cried out, "It's not that big a deal—"

"Not that big a deal? Hales! We're on private property! Do feel like being locked up and becoming someone's bitch? Cuz I _don't_!" Brooke ran for her things as soon as she reached land.

"Hurry up!" she screamed and tossed all of Haley's possessions into her arms, hastily trying to gather own things as well.

"Brooke, so help me, if you push me _one_ more time--!" Haley growled and snatched her shoes out of Brooke's hands.

"You'll what?" Brooke challenged, "Tutor me to death?" She snorted, "Just hush up and snap to it," she said, shoving her feet into her sandals. "If we get caught, we are DEAD Haley. And I don't mean by the authorities. I'm talking about Aunt Jules. Can you imagine the torture she'll put us through if we get into trouble _one_ more time?"

"Uh, don't you mean if _you_ get into trouble one more time?" Haley said, one hand on her hip. "Because correct me if I'm wrong but I do believe it was _you_ who was caught sneaking in after curfew. And was it not _you_ who was caught drinking the last of father's Scotch? Oh, and it was _you_ who—"

"Okay, okay. Point made, but just so you know? If you were a _good_ sister you would treat each situation as if it were your own," Brooke growled and stomped out of eyesight from the new owners of the large beach house. "Great, now where are we going to swim? The _public_ beach?"

"God forbid you do _that_."

Brooke nodded, "Exactly."

"Well, at least let me help you run from the scene of the crime."

"That's what I'm talking about, now would you please explain that to my sis—" Brooke choked on the last of her words, turning to stare in horror at the speaker.

"Oh my god," she gasped up at the tall figure with the great smirk upon his face. "It's not what it looks like," she said, eyes darting to her sister who stood paralyzed a few feet away from them.

"Isn't it?" He laughed, "Well, don't let me stop you. In fact, allow me to help you run. It would be a shame for my friend to come out looking for me and run into two trespassers. He really frowns upon such things," he nodded almost to himself.

Brookes mouth opened and shut several times.

"What was that? I'm sorry dear, you'll have to speak louder next time," he teased, "And—" he paused in his taunting behavior after seeing the other woman. "I… I apologize with the utmost sincerity my lady," he bowed, grandly sweeping his arms.

Brooke had to cover her mouth to suppress a laugh. The boy just _bowed_! To Haley?

Well. Now she had seen everything.

"No, I'm the one who is sorry," Haley blushed, her eyes cast down to her shuffling feet. "Please, Mr…?" She dared to look up at the handsome gentleman once before instantly looking back down at her toes.

"Jagielski. Jake Jagielski," He held a hand out for her to take, "And… you are?" he gulped out in nervousness. The confidence was draining out of him and turning to putty at his feet.

Haley blushed a darker red and looked at her sister Brooke, "Well, I'm… I'm…"

"Haley." Brooke rolled her eyes, "Remember now?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah. That's me. Haley Davis," she laughed with embarrassment and shook his hand. "I really am sorry for being here, I do realize it is most disrespectful of my sister and I to be trespassing like this. It's just that, well, your land is so beautiful," she shrugged, her hand still clasped lightly in Mr. Jagielski's hand.

"Please, if beautiful women such as yourself wish to frolic on my beach I would be much honored… _Haley_." He blushed.

And did he just say the word _frolic_! Oh Brooke was ready to have an aneurism. She wasn't sure what made her more embarrassed. Her sisters giggles, or Jake's goo-goo eyes. One thing was for sure, the two obviously held a fondness for one another.

Brooke cleared her throat loudly, "Yes, well. We really must be going now. You know, before that friend you speak of comes out and calls the cops on us?"

She moved to pull her sisters hand from Jake's, "We'll be leaving now… right Hales?"

"Oh, yes." Haley blushed—again—and cradled the hand Jake had held to her chest.

"It was nice meeting you, _Jake_," she smiled shyly.

"Please, the pleasure was all mine," he smiled back. He backed away, sloppily running a nervous hand through his brown wavy hair.

"Oh—wait!" he called out suddenly, halting both Haley and Brooke in their spots, "My sister… She's throwing a party later this week. Please say you will come?" His eyes bore down into Haley's in an almost pleading manner. "Oh, and your sister too of course," he said, his eyes only sparing the brunette a small glance before coming to rest on Haley again.

Haley bit her bottom lip in thought and squeezed Brooke's hand in hers, "Well—"

"We'd love to. You can see her there. Promise," Brooke answered, knowing that this conversation between the two could last for days and get no further than 'Well…' Pulling her sister along she waved Jake off and smiled politely, knowing his attention was anywhere but on Haley. "Well that was a close one," Brooke giggled as she started her car.

"Huh?" Haley said staring outside her passenger side window.

Brooke's gaze followed Haley's and paused. "Hales, at least play a little hard to get!" Brooke explaimed, sighing and pulling away from the curb. "Honey, we are going to have to work on your game."

"Jake Jagielski," Haley whispered, the words sliding off her lips in a daze.

Brooke chuckled and shook her head, and drove the rest of the way home in silence.

---x---

Immediately after entering the house, both Haley and Brooke stopped in their tracks. The remaining Davis sisters scrambled around the house yelling and screaming out in excitement. Brooke exchanged a curious look with Haley and stepped forward to clear her throat loudly.

"Where have you two been!" their father's sister, Aunt Jules, scolded them the instant her dark brown eyes saw them. Hurrying over in a very expensive and sophisticated looking black and white outfit, Jules pointed a finger at the two eldest Davis sisters. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? Do you?" she snapped.

Haley wrung her hands nervously behind her back and Brooke merely rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Aunt Jules, please calm down. We were out at the beach—"

"The _beach,_" she sneered distastefully, "What did I tell you about going there Brooklyn?" Jules growled, setting her hands on her hips.

Brooke gritted her teeth at the sound of her full first name.

She hated it. It made her sound like an uptight snob.

"Well?" Jules urged Brooke to answer.

Haley placed a gentle hand on her sisters shoulder for comfort and leaned her cheek against Brooke's skin. "_Relax,_" she whispered so only Brooke could hear.

"So, what's all the excitement about?" Haley stepped forward to help change the subject, expertly moving Brooke out of firing range.

Jules' face instantly lit up, "Well, I've just gotten word on some new blood." She began to catwalk over towards her darling nieces, "It seems we've some new guests in Tree Hill. Some very _wealthy_ guests. They are to stay here for the remainder of the summer in that beach house down by the pier," she said, examining her freshly done manicure.

Brooke exchanged a look with Haley and smirked, "Oh, you mean Jake Jagielski?"

Her grin grew as her aunts eyes grew wide with shock.

"How—" Jules began but was soon interrupted by Brooke.

"Well, you see we were down at the forbidden _beach_ and—" Brooke's words halted in her mouth as Haley tugged firmly on her sisters belt loops.

"We've been invited to attend the welcoming party. It is apparently being thrown by his sister, I did her name… Did you Brooke?" Haley asked, curiously tapping her chin in thought.

"No," Brooke sighed, "I did not. I was too busy trying to get the hell out of there." She ran a tired hand through her hair and proceeded into the next room, "Bevin! Taylor! Quinn!" she called out to the remaining Davis sisters of the house.

Taylor shoved past her sisters Bevin and Quinn to get into the kitchen where Brooke stood eyeing the vase in the center of the dinner table.

"One of Aunt Jules many admirers," she rolled her eyes in explanation, "Do tell me about your meeting with Jagielski," Taylor grinned. "Wait, was he cute or was he _hot_?" she asked, wiggled her brows suggestively.

"Ask Hales, she was practically drooling," Brooke snorted as Haley was hustled into the kitchen alongside Bevin and Quinn. "But then again, so was Jake." She teased and bumped her hip against the blushing blonde.

"He was not," Haley flushed further in embarrassment. "But he _is_ very handsome." She nodded, "So, so very handsome," she sighed dreamily to herself.

"I want details," Taylor demanded as she pulled out a chair at the table to sit in, "Start from the beginning and don't you _dare_ leave anything out!"

"Please, leave _everything_ out," Keith Davis said as he strolled into the room, a look of apprehension on his face. "That's it, none of you are allowed to leave the house, ever." He grimaced. "I don't know how I feel about my babies dating… "

Brooke giggled and ran to her father, "Oh, Papa! You knew the day would come eventually." She wrapped her arms around her fathers neck and squeezed him tightly, "Don't worry Papa, I'll always be your girl," she winked charmingly.

Keith smiled back at his second eldest daughter with a tightness in his heart. She resembled her mother so much it was almost hard to look at her. Karen Davis had died very shortly after Quinn's birth from Leukemia. Keith could see a little of Karen in every one of his daughters, but the likeness was striking whenever he laid his eyes upon his Brooke. Gently squeezing her back he released her from his arms and turned to the door hearing his sister's shouts.

Jules rushed into the room soon after, the phone clutched in her hands so tightly her knuckles had begun to turn white. All five Davis sisters plus one father, stared back at her in wait, "That was Jake's sister, Rachel," she paused to take a deep breath, "She wishes for us to attend tomorrow night for dinner."

As Bevin, Taylor and Quinn began to cheer happily, Keith sighed regrettably. He was not looking forward to wearing a tie. Haley's stomach knotted nervously. She had no idea how to behave around a man as proper and wealthy as Jake. She contemplated playing sick but thought better of it, if anything it was at least a chance to see that beautiful face of his once again.

"Oh! Do you think Jake has a younger brother?" Taylor squealed completely delighted at the notion of having dinner in a rich man's beach house.

"Perhaps there'll be a brother for each of us?" Bevin bit her bottom lip hopeful for a miracle. "Oh please!" she pleaded to the ceiling, "I'm so sick staying home every Saturday night!" she whined.

"Well," Quinn rolled her deep brown eyes then, "I hope you all have a wonderful time," she said with mock sweetness, faking a smile and backed out of the room only to be pulled back inside.

"Nice try, but if I have to go… so do you," Brooke gave her sister Quinn a smug look. Her attention soon was back on Haley, who was looking a little green around the edges.

"Relax sweets," Brooke said, wrapping an arm around Haley's shoulders. "I'm gonna make you look so hot even Rachel will be eyeing you," she teased low so as not to alarm her fathers poor heart.

Haley gulped.

---x---

"Hales, have you seen my book?" Brooke called out as she searched high and low throughout her room. It was nearly 11 at night and Brooke _always_ read before she went to bed. It had become somewhat of a small ritual, she couldn't stop now! It could spin the world out of whack!

"Hales!" she screamed out, frustrated when she received no answer from her roommate.

From the from the front of the cozy guest house they shared out back from the Davis family household, Brooke could hear Haley humming softly to herself. Any other time she would have left Haley alone in her daydream but at that particular moment, Brooke was on the verge of a major meltdown.

"Haley Amanda Davis!" Brooke called out in warning, "I asked you a _question_," she huffed, throwing her beach bag down to the carpet. "Ha—"

"I _heard_ you dear loving sister with the _sweetest_ temper ever known to man," she fluttered her lashes sarcastically. "And no… I do not know where your book is," she replied and twirled past Brooke into her own room.

"Then that can only mean one possible outcome," Brooke sighed to herself in annoyance as she picked at her fingernails.

"And that is?" Haley peeked her head out her room and frowned.

Brooke groaned, "I left it at the beach."

---x---

Flashlight in hand Brooke followed the bouncing beam of light as she made her way across the coast of Jake's private property. Thankful he had no watch dogs or high standard security—she hoped—Brooke continued down the shore in silent search of her lost possession. Her light darting every which way, she paused as it finally lit up upon Jane Austin's "Pride & Prejudice." Sighing with relief, she quickly bent down to retrieve it.

"You make it a habit of stealing things off private property?" a scolding deep voice caused her pause.

She straightened her posture and smoothed her hands down the front of her shirt modestly before turning to the voice. "Yes, every chance I get in fact," she replied in a clipped tone.

She flashed her light into his face to get a good look at him, and briefly found herself lost in his eyes before gathering her wits back to her.

Yes, this man was attractive, and _yes--_ he was tall, dark and extremely handsome.

But judging by the giant scowl plastered across his face, she guessed he felt anything but the same towards her. He took one condescending step closer, "I'm feelings quite generous tonight, seeing as how I haven't contacted the police as of yet," he said, frowning deeply as he raised a hand to shield his eyes from her light. "So, I shall give you a two minute head start before I call for security. Most generous, I'd say," he smirked, having the gall to pull out his cell phone and flip it open.

"And I'm betting you have them on speed dial, don't you?" Her hazel eyes rolled, "Let me guess, you must be the friend who '_frowns_ upon such things'." Brooke said remembering Jake's earlier warning. "Figure's you'd be good looking." She grumbled under her breath.

His eyed widened for a moment in surprise before narrowing once again, "Please, tell me you are not the precious _Haley_ he's been babbling about non-stop all day," his brow wrinkled in distaste.

She took one defiant step towards him, smirking when he backed up two.

"No sweet cheeks, I ain't Haley," she scoffed when his face visibly relaxed in relief, "_Ugh_, unbelievable," she said in exasperation, shaking her head and looked up at the sky.

"Why oh why lord do you send me such _jerks_?" she asked, then looked back at the dark haired male her.

His gaze studied her for a moment, drinking her in like a fine wine. But soon his curiosity got the better of him. "Then how _do_ you know Jake," he asked curtly, a scowl firmly back in place.

The hairs on her arms rose as her temper began to flare, "That doesn't matter," she snipped, lowering her light to glow at her feet.

"I asked you a question, the least you can do is answer it woman," he snapped at her again. "After all, I do believe it is _you_ who is at my mercy. As it is, two minutes have passed and I have yet to dial a single digit." He waved his phone in the air, taunting her.

"Then by all means, _dial_. Please," she challenged, her fingers tightening around her flashlight with anticipation. The urge to swing the object up and across the side of this mans face was growing greater by the second.

He merely gave her a smug look in response, "You would be long gone before they even arrived and you know it," he snapped, his eyes traveling up her curvy form and quickly darting away.

Brooke shook her head, completely at odds with how she felt about him. He was rude, that was for sure. "Well, then allow me to make myself scarce. Seeing as how I _am_ trespassing and all," she smirked, "I would say it has been a pleasure, but we both know that would be an complete and utter _lie,_" she scowled and whirled around to leave.

Completely unknownst to her, the man at her back continued to watch her. His eyes never blinked or looked away, even when her form grew smaller in the dim moonlight. It was simply maddening how intrigued he was with such a common girl. She was supercilious, unkempt and extremely ill-mannered.

But that didn't stop Nathan Scott from standing there hypnotized for a full ten minutes after her vast departure. In fact, it only seemed to interest him more…

---x---

She crept into the house as silent as the most quietest mouse. Top toeing past Haley's room she sighed in relief as she stopped in front of her bedroom door. Hand reaching for the knob, she twisted and pushed it open, immediately being blindsided by the light that flipped on upon her entry.

"Where the _hell_ have you _been_ Brooke Penelope Davis!" Haley snapped, arms crossed over her fuzzy robe covered chest. "And if you say at the beach looking for that _ridiculous_ book so help me—"

"Alright, you caught me. I went back for Jake," Brooke sighed, looking away in shame, "I'm sorry Hales, but you just can't stop true love." Her bottom lip quivered, "Please say we have your blessing." She clutched her chest, "Because, I'm pregnant and we're getting married before I start to show."

Haley's mouth dropped open in shock. Brooke fell to the floor laughing, her hand banging against the plush white carpet. "Oh my god, you're _face_! _Priceless_!" She snorted into her hands as she rolled to her knees, "Oh Haley, I love you." She reached out a hand for Haley to help her up.

"That was _not_ funny," Haley growled, jerking Brooke to her feet violently. "I mean it," she hissed in annoyance.

Brooke was beside herself in a whole new fit of laughter, falling onto her bed after tripping over her feet. "I'm so sorry," she held a hand out between giggles, "Oh I am so sorry, I'm trying to stop! I'm trying! But you keep looking at me funny."

"Well how am I supposed to look then?" Haley huffed and set her hand son her hips. "Brooke, I mean it. I'm going to smack you!" She playfully whacked at her sisters legs, trying her hardest not to join in and chuckle. She covered her mouth to keep from smiling.

"Oh, alright," Brooke rolled her eyes as she struggled to control herself. "So guess what?" she sighed, her mood instantly changing at the memory of the rude man at the beach. "I met Jake's 'friend' and I must say he is just about the most horrible human being alive. "

Haley stepped closer, "What do you mean?"

Brooke reached out to pull Haley down to the bed, setting her head in her sisters lap for Haley to run her fingers through her hair. Proceeding to tell Haley the entire incident. "I don't know his name, and I don't _want_ to know it. All I do know is that I hate him." She groaned, "He was so rude to me. All I was doing was looking for my book. Simple as that, who stands out at the beach at eleven o'clock at night anyhow?" Brooke snorted.

"Oh, I could think of a few people," she nudged her sister.

"Uh!" Brooke scoffed, "Whatever."

Haley giggled into a hand, "So Jake was talking about me all day huh?"

---x---

She wouldn't stop giggling. No matter how many times Brooke threatened her, she would not stop the constant ear piercing giggles. There was a point in her life where Brooke would have happily joined in on the laughter. But those days were over, life got in the way and Brooke was forced to grow up at a very young age. Taylor, however was free to live her life as she saw fit.

Giggling.

"Bev!" Brooke watched as Taylor whirled Bevin around by her hands, "Tell me Mr. Martin is _not_ wearing biker shorts!" She snorted into her sister's shoulder, causing Bevin to burst out laughing.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick." Bevin pretended to gag, "Oh god, Tay look at Mrs. Martin!" The two then fell out into more loud giggles.

"Kill me now." Brooke grumbled under her breath as she followed her sisters down the streets of Tree Hill. What started out as a simple trip to the fabric shop, was quickly turning into the worst day of Brooke's life.

"Hush," Haley shushed her, "They're just excited about the party this weekend." She smiled sweetly at the passing pedestrians, exchanging pleasantries. Brooke plastered on a plastic smirk of her own in comparison to Haley's genuine one.

"Or it could just be that they are airheads." Quinn snorted from behind Brooke.

"Now you see. Why can't they be a little more like Quinny?" Brooke turned to wrap an arm around her youngest sister's shoulders.

"Pessimistic?" Haley's brow quirked curious as to where Brooke was going with this.

"No," Brooke squeezed Quinn, "She's a realist." She grinned back at Haley then down at Quinn's scowling face, "Oh lighten up Quinny." She playfully shoved her away from her side.

"I hate when you call me that." Quinn muttered and moved to stand beside Haley.

"Brooke!" Taylor squealed stopping in front of the shop, "I want this as my fabric, look how beautiful it is!" She stared in awe, "Oh Cookie, promise you'll make my dress with this?" She pleaded, her face pressed up against the glass.

Quinn rolled her eyes and linked her arm through Haley's while Brooke made her way over to view the fuss. "I don't know Tay, it looks expensive." Brooke bit her bottom lip and looked at Haley. "What do you think?"

"I think that if she gets that then I better get something just like it. That's what _I_ think." Bevin said crossing her arms across her chest.

Brooke sighed and opened the door to the shop, "Let's see what we can do then." She waited for everyone to enter before walking through the door herself. She regretted ever setting foot inside the store instantly. "_You_." She sneered up at the tall raven haired man in front of her.

He straightened his posture to stand taller, towering over Brooke in what he hoped was an intimidating manner. The act was entirely lost on the second eldest Davis sister. He resulted in clearing his throat and shooting his female ally in the corner a sparing glance.

She grinned back at him, a mischievous twinkle in her grey/hazel eyes. "Who do we have here Mr. Scott?" She said moving forward to join him at his side. Flipping her fiery red hair over a shoulder before she draped an arm through Nathan's.

Nathan cleared his throat again, "Um…" He blinked, "I'm sorry I never caught your name." He said to Brooke.

"That's because you were too busy being an ass." Brooke snapped back, "Come on girls lets go look at the material they have." She ushered her sisters away, shooting Nathan a glare over her shoulder.

Beside him the scarlet beauty snickered into his shoulder, "Well would you look at that Nathan Scott. I think you've finally found a woman with worse manners than your own."

"Shut it Rachel." Nathan growled and stormed past her to where he knew Brooke would be, "Excuse me," He reached out to grasp her wrist, wincing once he saw the disgusted look that passed along her face at his touch.

"You're excused." Brooke sneered and snatched her wrist back, giving him her back.

Nathan's jaw clenched in annoyance, "I am trying to be civil here."

"Great, can you go and be civil somewhere _else_?" Brooke shook her head and tried to walk away.

"You're impossible!" Nathan shouted, throwing his hands up into the air frustrated. The attention of the entire shop was now on him. Rachel smirked and played with a sheet of fabric, ignoring his pleading gaze.

"No, I just prefer to steer clear of assholes!" Brooke yelled back at him, his shocked face giving her all the satisfaction she needed. "Now if you will excuse me—"

"I most certainly will not." Nathan barked, blocking her path, "I demand that you—"

"How dare you _demand_ anything of me!" Brooke shrieked, slapping away the hands of her many sisters. "Knock it off Bevin, I'm not going to hurt him for gods sake." She huffed and shrugged away from Haley and Quinn's hands as well.

"Brooke, please. Let's just leave." Haley said attempting to pull Brooke back.

"Yes, _Brooke_. Listen to your sister." Nathan replied smugly.

Haley sighed and dropped her hand from Brooke's shoulder, "Oh, you stupid, _stupid_, man." She shook her head sadly and backed off.

Nathan's shoulders tensed after seeing the remaining Davis sisters take a step back as well. Perhaps he had gone just a smidge too far in his last comment. However, Nathan was too proud to back down now. "I do hope you do not expect me to walk away now. You don't scare me." He gulped.

"Nor you I." Brooke pressed her lips together, "I'll tell you what Mr. _Scott_. Seeing as how in just three short days you and I will have to engage ourselves in somewhat civilized manners," Nathan snorted upon hearing this and Brooke struggled to bite her tongue, "I will allow you to just… walk away. Walk away now and I will forget you ever existed. When once we meet again it will be as if meeting for the first time. First impressions shall restart."

Nathan could not have been more stunned by her speech had she burst out into song. Yet just then, Rachel had decided to finally help an old friend. "_Brooke_, is it?" She smiled meekly, "Why must you torment my friend so? Do you not know who he _is_?" She grinned up at Nathan, circling her arms around his waist, "Why he is the richest man in Tree Hill."

"I'm sorry, but was there a _point_ in your little attempt at intimidating me? Because as you can see from my earlier reaction to Mr. Scott here, I am not easily intimidated." Brooke crossed her arms over her chest.

"_Brooke_." Taylor hissed from close behind, "Knock it off before she disinvites us to her party!" She begged and turned back to Nathan and Rachel, "We apologize for our sister here," Taylor laughed, trying her best to pull the seething Davis sister out the door. "I must say, you have _lovely_ hair." She waved at Rachel, "Do you use a special kind of shamp—"

"Taylor!" Brooke screamed from outside the door.

"Oops! Lovely meeting you Mr. Scott, Rachel." She wiggled her fingers and ran out the door to catch up to her family.

Rachel snorted at the closed door, "Dear _god_ tell me the rest of Tree Hill is not like that." She turned to grab the silk material she had seen Taylor eyeing earlier. "Here," She threw it at Nathan, "I want it. Buy it."

"That's nice," He threw it back at her.

She smirked, "Oh don't be grumpy Mr. Moody." She pinched his cheek, "You should be _glad_ she isn't into you." Rachel replied running her fingers through her hair, "Can you imagine how embarrassing it would be to marry into _that_ family?" She scoffed.

Nathan frowned at her, "Don't be such a bitch, Rachel."

"Don't be so whipped, _Nathan_." She rolled her eyes and walked to the cash register.


	2. Clearly Charmed

Clearly Charmed

Authors' Note: Thanks for sticking with us, this took longer then I anticipated. But it was my first chapter and I wanted everything to be perfect. Thanks go out to Steph for betaing in a rush even though it took me like days afterwards to post it. And stay tuned for Elena's next chapter!

"Dancing is a perpendicular expression of a horizontal desire."

George Bernard Shaw

Keith Davis winced as another thump sounded overhead followed by numerous adolescent female giggles. He'd been through this before, on a much, much smaller scale. Prom had always been a huge ordeal when it came to his daughters, but before it had only been one of them running around like a mad person. This time it was five and his sister was right in the thick of it, shouting orders room to room as to what looked right, what didn't and how to act.

"Daddy," Brooke pushed through her father's study door, "please, oh god, save me."

Keith chuckled at his daughters frazzled appearance, half of her hair was rolled in curls on the top of her head, her make up was done but she's wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. "Having fun?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Brooke's hazel eyes rolled, "No, do you realize that Davis women are nuts?"

"I've been slightly clued in, but what about you Brookie Cookie? You're a Davis woman."

"Well yes, technically, but I think I've got all Roe blood." She sighed dropping down on the arm of her father's chair.

"So you're disowning your poor father now?" Keith's brow raised in a teasing manner.

Brooke grinned and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "never, I'm just denying that I have any claim over my sisters or my aunt."

"How's it going up there?" Keith asked, unable to suppress the smirk that took over his face.

"They are nuts. Every single one of them, generally I can count on Hales to maintain some sense of normalcy but even she's lost in her own little _'lalala_'world. I don't think I can handle it." She sighed and leaned her head atop her fathers.

"Aww poor thing," Keith teased, patting the side of her cheek, "but I'm sure you're maintaining a sense of calm and peace."

"Of course I'm not!" Brooke exclaimed jumping up instantly, "I'm going to kill them, I swear I'm going to."

"So you've decided to come hide with me?" Keith said crossing his arms over his chest, the side of his mouth twitched in an attempt to hide another smirk.

"Well see I wish I could say yes, but no. Not for long anyway, I'm on a brief leave of absence. In fifteen minutes I am to go upstairs so Jules can finished my hair." Brooke exclaimed, touching one of her curlers and as she moved to sit beside him once again.

"Oh really? What a shame, I think the hair curlers are very stylish." He reached out to flick one of them.

Smacking a hand away Brooke shook her head mockingly, "Right, Jules gave us all a ten minute speech on how we are supposed to exude confidence, grace and what was the word? Charm. Yes, that's it we are supposed to ooze charm."

"Ooze charm? Very nice." Keith winked at his daughter.

"Brooklyn! Get up here, NOW!"

Brooke cringes, "she does know that with the intercom system she doesn't have to shout right?" She scowled at the 6 by 8 inch box glued to the wall next to the door.

"Of course she does, but your Aunt Jules takes a ruthless sense of pleasure in making everyone as uncomfortable as humanly possible." Keith nodded.

"Sisters, can't live with them can't..." Brooke shook her head with a laugh, "nope you just can't live with them."

"Go," Keith gently shoved Brooke toward the door, "before I become the object of my sister's wrath and she comes looking for you."

"And I can't convince you to come to this thing tonight?" Brooke asked once she was halfway out the door.

"Not a chance in hell."

"No fair," Brooke pouted before hurrying out of the room as Jules' loud voice can be heard once again over the intercom.

"Why aren't you coming tonight anyway Aunt Jules?" Bevin asked once the girls were assembled in the entrance way of their house, all five were primped and powdered, all of their individual features played upon perfectly.

"Because we don't need them to think that you have overbearing parents who want nothing more then to find you a perfect match."

Brooke wanted more then anything at the moment to quip up that, no they didn't have overbearing parents but they did have an aunt who filled that roll nicely. Instead though she shares a brief glance with Haley that speaks all of those words.

"Just remember," Jules was back in her speech mode, "you want them to believe that you love them. Most of the men that are going to be at this party have more money then you can imagine but keep in mind, their one weakness. They've never done anything against their parents before, falling in love with a girl who might not come from the wealthiest family in the town and you could be the perfect rebellion."

Brooke shook her head, Jules definitely had her own set of moral code, she caught a glimpse of Quinn's appalled expression which was a stark contrast to Taylor's enthralled one. Taylor was a mini-Jules, there wasn't even a question in that and there wasn't a doubt in Brooke's mind that one day Taylor was going to end up broken and bitter. Burned by love but desperate to find something, anything, that resembled it. It made Brooke sad for her sister, they all drove her crazy but there was nothing she wanted more then to have all of them happy. She didn't care about how wealthy any of them ended up, she didn't care if they married; happy was all she asked.

"Alright, you girls look beautiful," Jules does a final once over of all of them and gives a smart nod. "Brooklyn, I'd like to speak to you before you all leave. Go on ahead to the car girls, Brooke will be there shortly."

"What is it Aunt Jules?" Brooke asked in state of foreboding as she set her hands on her hips annoyed.

"Jake, he's clearly expressed an interest in Haley, I want you to encourage it. Haley has no skills in the art of seducing a man, I want you to teach her." Jules all but ordered.

"Aunt Jules!" Brooke shouted in shock.

"Don't play naive with me Missy, I'm supposed to believe that Lucas fell asleep on your couch multiple times a week?" Jules' tone turned serious.

"I am not going to encourage Haley to seduce anyone! She is a grown woman and she is perfectly capable of handling her own relationships." Brooke added scornfully.

"I know what you think of me Brooke, you think that I think nothing of how to get the Davis family back into societies good graces. And maybe that's true, but I'm doing this for you and your sisters, this family is hardly surviving. Your father's precious company, the one he swore was going to help this family out is failing and we may very well have to sell everything. Including this house."

Brooke gasped, unwillingly her eyes traveled around the room. That house had been her mother's dream house, she'd designed everything and her father had had it built as wedding present. "Daddy never..."

"I know you think that he tells you everything, but he doesn't want to worry you. I'm telling you this now because you and your sisters have a chance to help this family out. Jake's father owns a company that could very well save your father's. Close your mouth Brooklyn, it's impolite. And don't look so shocked, I do my homework, now it's time for you to do yours. Now go, you're verging on unfashionably late."

Brooke left without another word.

"Are you alright?" Haley asked once they had slipped out of the limo that Jules had splurged on to deliver them to and from the party. Leave it up to Haley to notice that Brooke's mood was less then stellar immediately. She had waited until they were out of the car to say anything, thankfully, because Brooke wasn't sure that she could handle her sisters' questions.

"I'm fine." She smiled as best she could, considering what she's just learned.

"You're not, what did Jules say to you before we left?"

Brooke hated lying on principal. She didn't like to be lied to so as a result she didn't lie to other people, but she didn't want to worry Haley. Haley was a worrier by nature, her personality went one of two ways. She either had her head off in the clouds, lost in her own little world or she worried, constantly. And a worried Haley was a Haley that Brooke didn't liked to deal with. So a half-truth would have to suffice, "the same old stuff. Find rich guy, hook rich guy. Do it all in one night. You know, I don't think the speech really changes, and I'm just tired of hearing it, that's all." She said as they walked into the party that was now in full swing, fake smile pulled expertly in place.

"Are you sure?" Haley looked concerned, and Brooke knew that she didn't have her completely fooled. It would have to do for now, until she could talk to her dad and he could deny all of Jules' words. Until he could tell her that it was just his sister trying to get her own way and using any means necessary. After that she would tell Haley and they would both have a nice laugh about it, until then she would keep her mouth shut. Besides, by the looks of it, Brooke wouldn't have to do anything to encourage the relationship between Jake and Haley because he'd spotted them and was on his way over.

"Positive, and here comes your new lover boy." Brooke nudged her chin in his direction.

"What?" Haley turns around quickly and the instant her eyes locked on Jake's approaching figure she turned a rosy shade of pink. "Oh god...Brooke..."

"I'm going to go...you know find my rich future husband and secure my place as Aunt Jules' favorite niece. Have fun." She winked.

"Brooke Penelope Davis don't leave me," Haley grabbed Brooke's hand before she could even make a motion to move.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "it's not me he wants to talk to."

"I don't know what to say to him, Brooke..." Haley bit her bottom lip nervous.

"Hello would be a nice start," Brooke grinned but at the look of terror on her sister's face she conceded. "Fine, I'll stay for a couple minutes, but if by the end of this convo every bachelor in the entire county is taken, I'm blaming you!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Haley stuck her tongue at her sister, then immediately sobered.

"Hi Jake!" Brooke greeted cheerfully as Jake came within hearing range.

"Hi Brooke, hi Haley. You both look amazing," Jake's words, although meant for both of them, are directed entirely at Haley.

"Thank you," Haley's blush only managed to spread farther over her features, "the house looks amazing."

"Rachel did it all," Jake responded, "or really she hired a bunch of people to do it all, but yeah it does look pretty great." His eyes locked onto Haley's and her hand on Brooke's goes slack, a definite indicator that Brooke could make her escape.

Once she'd slipped away Brooke surveys the room filled with some people she knew from around town and some people who obviously didn't live in Tree Hill. It isn't hard for her to find Taylor or Bevin flirting with several gorgeous, well dressed, men in the center of the room. Brooke doesn't spot Quinn but that doesn't surprise her in the slightest, Quinn tended to slip away almost as soon as she was drug along to the party. Brooke didn't know were exactly Quinn disappeared too but if she had to guess it was somewhere hidden from view with a book or a notebook.

Brooke wished then that she knew where Quinn disappeared to, she generally loved all parties but tonight she had to wrap her head around all of this. Everything in her wanted her to believe that Jules was making it up, that she was saying it all so that Brooke would do what she wanted. The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach told Brooke that Jules was telling the truth, no matter what she wanted to believe. Her father looked older almost everyday, she'd noticed but hadn't really paid any attention to it. Even without this new stress Keith Davis was a hard worker and did everything within his small company.

With a sigh Brooke scanned the room once more, but this time her gaze landed on a doorway leading to the outdoors. She wouldn't hide out through the whole party, she just needed to get her head screwed on straight, with the hopes that she could put everything out of her head and just have a good time. Slipping, hopefully unnoticed, out of the door Brooke welcomed the breeze that blew up off the ocean and in the darkness her gaze sought out the spot where she'd met both Jake and Nathan. Nathan, Brooke wasn't sure she'd met a more infuriating individual in her life. They hadn't run into each other since the fabric shop earlier in the week but the entire encounter still made her angry.

Glancing around for a place to sit on the back porch she found Quinn occupying a lounge chair with a book propped open in her lap. "Quinny!" Brooke greeted moved toward her sister and moved a lounge chair next to her.

"You know I hate being called that," Quinn closed her book with a snap and stared over at Brooke, clearly annoyed.

"Aww Quinn you have to learn to loosen up, live life more." Brooke teased, they had this conversation a dozen times a week. It never annoyed Quinn less which only seemed to cause Brooke an equal amount of amusement.

"Listen, you drug me to this stupid party," Quinn stood up, "I came. Why can't you just leave it at that?" With her words Quinn stalked off toward the water.

Brooke groaned as she leaned her head back against the lounge chair her eyes focused on the stars above, "are all the Davis women as friendly as you and that one?"

Brooke closed her eyes, _'he's a figment of your sick, twist imagination, he really, really is.'_ "You aren't dead, are you Davis? That would be an unfortunate way to start the summer."

Brooke sighed and cracked open one eye, "I was hoping you were an evil mirage."

"I'm serious though Davis, I mean you and your sisters are real sweet girls..." He took on a derisive tone.

"We don't like to be provoked," Brooke retorted, "we have a low tolerance for the annoying." She growled and stood up to leave.

"If you find me so annoying why are you here?" Nathan's hand darted out to pull her back by the arm.

"I'm here because we were invited." She snipped, eyes cast down at the hand gently curled around her forearm.

"I would think you'd want to avoid me at all costs.." He muttered, fingers regrettably released her.

"You know Nathan, as much as you would love to hear me say that I base every choice I make around avoiding or running into you I don't. Your friend, _Jake,_ invited me and my sisters to this party, my sisters wanted to come. So we came. If you want me to leave then throw me out, but there's something you don't know about Tree Hill. This is _my_ town, and I don't give a damn how much money you have or who your father is. So like I said, this is my town and you, coming here for one summer won't change that." Her eyes narrowed in challenge.

Nathan's eyebrows raised at this and the smirk that infuriated every fiber of Brooke's being settles on his face, "of course." He nodded and moved out of her way, bowing in the most polite gesture towards the door for her to walk through.

The action set Brooke off, "Why do you have to be so...so...so..."

"So?" He asked innocently.

"So annoying!" Brooke threw both of her hands into the air, "I tried to play nice. I even gave you a second chance not to act like a complete ass. Why? Because my sister is _clearly_ interested in your friend and he is _clearly_ interested in her _too._ But _clearly_ you don't have the decency to be a nice human being." The last is said through gritted teeth.

"Clearly." Nathan's smirk doesn't move but Brooke does, she stormed past Nathan and back inside without so much as a glance.

"There you are Brooke," Haley greeted cheerfully upon Brooke's arrival, "I was wondering where you'd disappeared off to. I was just telling Jake and Rachel what an amazing dancer you are." She said wrapping an arm around her sisters slim waist, genuine smile widening across her beautiful face.

"Many years of lessons," Brooke forced her own grin, "and of course there was many years of extra practice while I helped Haley." She hip bumped her sister.

"It's not my fault I was born with two left feet, not all of us were blessed with your grace Brookie," Haley smiled, and it's then that Brooke recognizes just how comfortable Haley seems to be standing next to Jake.

"So what kind of dancing is it that you did exactly Brooke?" Rachel's blood red lips curled at the sides.

The words were innocent enough but there was a tone behind that Brooke couldn't stand, add that to her previous encounter with Nathan and Jules, and to say that Brooke was on edge would have been an understatement. But Haley was happy, that much was clear, and she was comfortable with Jake which was something Brooke had never seen her sister be with someone of the opposite sex before, or so soon after meeting him anyway. So, for Haley, Brooke would play nice. "Oh, all sorts of dance styles. I started dancing in elementary school and just never really stopped. Jazz, tap, ballroom..."

"Ballroom?" Jake's interest peaked, "well that could be put to good use here, my sister did decide that the best way to come off a pretentious snobs around here would be to put on a ball in the middle of 2006. Nathan!" Jake calls his greeting, "you must dance with Nathan, his father sent him to charm school when he was 10 because...well to say that Nathan wasn't the most polite boy would be an understatement. I do believe ballroom dancing was a part of the curriculum." He said gesturing Nathan over.

"Really? Nathan, not polite?" Brooke raised both of her eyebrows until Jake's insinuation registers. "I don't think Nathan wants to dance with me...in fact I'm fine not dancing at all."

"No, no," Jake cut Brooke off, "I'm sure he's fine with it. Actually I insist that the two of you dance."

"Brooke _clearly _doesn't want to dance," are the first words out Nathan's mouth as he enters into their conversation, did he not quit? Was it seriously Nathan's goal in life to poke and prod at her buttons?

Brooke clenched her jaw as she fought to keep herself from giving him the ugliest tongue lashing imaginable. However, seeing Haley's encouraging nod Brooke had no choice but to oblige the offer Jake had bestowed upon her. So it was because of these two things that Brooke made her decision to dance.

"Fine, let's dance," Brooke glared at Nathan but grabbed his hand and drags her toward the area where several people have taken to dancing. In a smooth motion they've taken the appropriate stance, Nathan's left hand rests on Brooke's upper back and with his free hand he's taken Brooke's. "Why can't you be nice?"

"Nice? You're the one who refused to dance with me if I remember correctly." Nathan says through a fake smile, his eyes darted all over to be sure no one was watching as they engaged themselves in the art of ballroom dancing.

"You've been an ass since the moment I met you." Brooke hissed for only him to hear, her shoulders tense.

"Don't be so stiff," Nathan scolded her as he spun her about the room.

Brooke's tolerance for the man began growing thin, "You see? This is _exactly_ what I am talking about." She snapped, her posture straightening. Soon the dance is no longer gentle and elegant, but hard and jerky. Each time Nathan moved Brooke met him step for step, her body language giving him the impression that she disgusted him.

"If you didn't want to do this you could have said no." He said practically tossing her out before pulling her back to him violently.

"This isn't how you ballroom dance." She barked in reply, pushing off him by placing her a hand on his chest. "I thought you were supposed to be some amazing dancer..."

"Oh face it you know you're glad to be dancing with me. Hell, you're glad to have met me, I'm hot and I'm _clearly_ sexy. Admit it, you're glad that I was the one to find you on that beach." He said with the utmost arrogance.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Brooke sneered and raised an eyebrow but her eyes only met Nathan's smug grin and it's then that Brooke realized that there's less then six inches between the two of them.

"I'm sure." He whispered back, the tension between them suddenly becoming something dangerous and new.

"I have to go," Brooke stepped away from Nathan, putting a good foot in-between them and Nathan drops his hands from her. "Cause, you know there's not enough space in this room for me and your ego."

Turning on her heel Brooke clicked off the dance floor and passed her sister and Jake. It wasn't until she'd stormed out of the house and down the driveway that she realized that her heels would kill her before she made it the miles back to her house. With a sigh Brooke slipped her heels off and headed in the direction of home, she had to talk to her dad and she had to put as much distance between Nathan and the feeling in her stomach that had settled there during the dance. With a smirk Brooke realized and silently thanked Jules for her suggestion that she take a handbag that wrapped around her wrist and hell no more then a cell phone and a tube of lipstick.

After hitting the second speed dial she nearly sighed in relief at the voice on the other line, "thank god. I need you."


	3. Comfortable Silence

**A.N. Hey, Amanda here to write this chapters note, seeing as how it's my fault that we haven't updated since, mmm August. That's all my fault. Elena actually had this chapter done and I totally dropped the ball. But we are officially re-committed to this story. I'm going to be getting to work on the next chapter any day now so stay tuned! And review!**

Chapter 3: Comfortable Silence

_I was happy in my harbor, When you cut me loose_

_Floating on an ocean, And confused_

_Winds are whipping waves up, Like sky scrapers_

_And the harder they hit me_

_The less I seem to bruise_

—_Silent Sea, KT Tunstall_

"You know," she called out, snapping shut her cell phone. "When you called and said come get me, I'm stranded," Peyton Sawyer said slowing to a stop beside her best friend on the side of the road. "I thought you meant you had a flat tire."

Brooke pulled herself up on her bare feet and sighed, exhausted. "Yeah well seeing as how I've been walking home for the past hour…" She shrugged. "A flat tire would probably be very accurate. Look at my feet!" She pointed down to her dirty toes. "Now imagine walking half that distance in these!" She held up her heels.

Peyton winced. "Duly noted my pedicure needing friend." She laughed and pressed the unlock button in her car.

Limping over pebbles and dirt Brooke pulled the car door open and plopped down inside. Wincing, she pulled her feet inside and slammed the door shut. "Don't ask." She groaned and leaned back in the seat.

"I didn't say a word." Peyton snickered and turned the volume up on her stereo. Soon her Emo music was blaring out the speakers and filling Brooke with an odd sense of peace—not that she'd ever admit that to Peyton. Peyton lowered her top down and smiled over at Brooke, giving her a knowing wink.

Brooke smiled to herself as she felt the soft strands of her hair brush across her face in the wind. This was just what she needed, a nice Emo music filled car ride with her best friend. Now if only her feet weren't throbbing in pain things would be superb.

She watched as Peyton searched through her numerous stacks of CD's in her car and waited as she ejected one mix for another. The song started off slow and just when Brooke thought she was going to actually enjoy the song it broke out into a loud angry guitar solo, followed by ear piercing male screams. Was this even music? Or just an excuse to make Brooke want to off herself?

As if Aunt Jules and Nathan Scott hadn't already ruined her night, now she had to deal with this. She groaned and slumped down further in her seat. The revelation that her father's business was doing so poorly curdled in her stomach like spoiled milk. Why hadn't he ever said anything? Add

that to the Nathan factor and she had every excuse to get piss poor drunk. How could she have allowed Nathan to get under her skin the way he had? She had given him the upper hand by walking out of the party the way she had. She would bet he was chuckling to himself now in triumph.

"I hate him," she grumbled as a new song started.

"You hate who?" Peyton asked, lowering her music. "Anthony Raneri?"

Brooke wrinkled her nose. "Who?"

"The lead singer of Bayside—duh." She rolled her eyes and pointed to the stereo.

"Ugh, no!" Brooke shook her head vigorously. "Nathan. I hate him." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh oh. I know that look," Peyton said worried. "You got that same look the night you met Lucas." She snorted, stopping at a red light.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brooke grumbled, "I was drunk the night I met Lucas. I'm perfectly sober as of right now and I can tell you in my perfectly sober state of mind that I hate, hate, hate Nathan Scott." She huffed.

Peyton pressed her foot to the gas and revved her engine to pass up a group of immature frat boys. "So I'm guessing you want to go for a drink at Tric after you change out of the monkey suit." She eyed the dress Brooke wore.

Brooke turned her face towards her blonde comrade and grinned. "You know me so well."

---x---

"I'm telling you, he's pure evil!" Brooke shouted over the loud music in the bar Peyton owned, "And what's worse is the fact that he thinks he's God's gift to man." She snorted and tossed back another shot. "Well he's not and I'm going to be the one to show him." She nodded, assured of her drunken plan.

Peyton sighed and motioned for the bartender to walk over, "Coffee, please," she muttered into his ear. "My friend here is done."

Beck's "Loser" blared out the speakers and Brooke suddenly jumped up. "You know what? This is a perfect song for him!"

"For who?" Peyton said, pulling her friend back down into her seat.

"Nathan!" She said exasperated. "Who else?"

"Lucas perhaps?" The curly blonde of the two mumbled under her breath.

Brooke exhaled a deep breath and squinted down at her watch. "Where the hell is Lucas?" She pursed her lips and looked towards the door. "Wasn't he supposed to be here like an hour ago?"

"Two hours ago." Peyton rolled her eyes and stood up. "You called him two hours ago." She reached for the cup of coffee that was held out to her. "Thanks Marc." She winked at her server and set the cup down in front of Brooke. "Here. Drink. Now."

Brooke frowned. "Gee, alright mom," she snorted into the cup and sipped. Her eyes scanned the room one more time for Lucas before landing on Peyton. "I suppose sex is out of the question for tonight." She heaved a sigh and set the mug back down onto the table. "Too bad too because it would have really helped me rid myself of all the frustration I've been dealing with lately."

Peyton groaned, "You know, this non-exclusive thing you have going on with Lucas is a complete joke Brooke," she said, knowing her comment was falling on deaf ears. "It's such a lame ass idea and I'm scared that in the end you're just going to end up hur—"

"Lucas!" Brooke suddenly shouted, interrupting Peyton's breakthrough. "Hey pseudo-boyfriend!" She greeted him with a sloppy wet kiss. "Where the hell have you been?" She pouted, still a bit under the influence.

Lucas smiled down at her guilty and tilted her chin up to place a small kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry baby. I got caught up playing a game with the boys down at the Rivercourt." His eyes were all for her, but the entire exchange still repulsed the third wheel at the table. He was such a liar. Lucas cleared his throat and looked over at the other woman. "Peyton." He nodded his head.

She snorted in response. Her true feelings for him were never sugar coated. She hated him because she knew he was bad for her best friend. Simple as that. He was a dog that fed Brooke lines so cheesy and fake it made Peyton want to gag each time Brooke melted in his presence.

"Broody, I want to take you home with me! Okay?" Brooke tilted her head to the side, her hair falling over her bare shoulder.

Lucas allowed his eyes to drink her in and shivered. "Absolutely Davis." He nodded and picked her up into his arms. "Sawyer, it was nice seeing you again." He laughed and carried a squealing Brooke Davis out of the bar.

Peyton shook her head and walked off to her car.

---x---

Light. Everywhere, and it was bright, so bright it was blinding her. Her head spun and the world tilted. She groaned and flopped over to her stomach—landing on top of a warm body.

"Shit!" She gasped in fright. "Lucas?" She squinted down at the snoring form below her. He groaned and rolled over to spoon her against his chest. Beyond annoyed she wiggled out of his arms and wobbled over to the bathroom.

Horrified at her reflection she groaned again and turned the sink on to splash cold water against her face. She felt like she looked, like shit.

Her stomach rolled and she set her hands on the sides of the sink to wait out the nausea. She filled the sink up with cool running water and dunked her face under. Coming up for air she screamed upon seeing Haley standing behind her in the mirror.

"You scared the crap out of me Haley!" She hissed reaching blindly behind her for a towel.

Haley handed her one and scowled. "So this is where you were last night huh? With him?" She snapped, her mouth set in a thin line.

"And Peyton!" Brooke paused. "I think…" She bit her bottom lip guilty.

Haley clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "I thought this was over Brooke. I really did," she whispered, opening her eyes to look at her

sister in shame.

"Don't look at me like that." Brooke muttered and brushed past her sister to reenter her room.

"Like what?" Haley scoffed. "Like I'm disappointed in you? Because I am." She crossed her arms over her robe. "Peyton told me everything this morning when she called to ask if you were okay." She further scolded. "What happened last night Brooke? How could you in one night screw up what you've been working on for months?!" she shouted.

Lucas winced and covered his head with a pillow. "Hmmph," he groaned. Both Davis sisters rolled their eyes and turned back to face each other.

"So I had a couple drinks, so what?" Brooke snapped, picking up discarded pieces of clothing around her room. "It's not like I got piss ass drunk and slept with some random guy. Because those days are over." She snorted and sat down at the edge of her bed to set her face into her hands, the weight making Lucas flinch before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"What did he say to you last night?" Haley whispered, concerned for her sister. Brooke grimaced and looked over her shoulder at Lucas. "Ugh, not him." Haley gestured towards Lucas disgusted. "Nathan. What did Nathan say to you last night to upset you so much?"

Brooke shook her head. "I honestly don't even remember. All I know is that he makes me want to rip my eyes out. Or rip his out, I'm not quite sure yet." She snorted and fell backwards onto her bed, her back landing on Lucas. He grunted again and buried himself deeper under the covers.

"Talk to me Brooke. This isn't all about him," Haley pushed. "Besides, if its any consolation Nathan was pretty upset after you left last night. He huddled up into a corner of the room and scowled the entire rest of the night." She chuckled. "It was quite amusing. Jake and I spent most of the night poking fun at him."

"Good, I hope he had a crappy night." She sulked and slid an absent hand up and down Lucas's back. She chuckled at the way he sleepily reached behind himself to itch his back, completely unaware that she was the one tickling him.

Haley made a disgusted noise and stomped her foot. "Can we focus here? What the hell happened last night? Peyton said you kept going on and on about how much you hated Nathan and were gonna get him back or something to that nature." She shook her head confused.

"Ugh. I don't know Hales, he's just so… so infuriating!" She shouted, despite the way it made her head pound.

"Funny, Jake says he says the same thing about you." Haley smirked.

Brooke raised her head and arched a brow at the second mention of Jake. "So how are things with the Jagielski boy?" She smiled, settling herself up on an elbow as she leaned against Lucas's back for support.

Haley shrugged as her cheeks blushed red. "Oh, I don't know." She smiled to herself and began to nervously fold some of Brookes clothes.

"Oh you so do know!" Brooke squealed and hopped over Lucas' comatose body towards her sister. "Oh, ow." She winced and grabbed her head in pain. "It felt like my brain was rattling around." She winced.

Haley's motherly side kicked in and she caved. She could never stay mad at Brooke for too long. She pulled her sister into her arms and hugged her gently. "Come on, I'll make you some coffee and we'll discuss…" She shuddered. "Lucas."

Brooke's eyes followed Haley's and both Davis girls sighed. Lucas rolled over to his back and flung his arm out across the bed. "You have to admit though," Brooke spoke in her defense. "He's so cute when he sleeps."

Haley rolled her eyes and walked out of the room shaking her head.

---x---

He was like a boomerang. No matter how far she threw him, he always came back. But this time she had no excuse, she had been the one to call him first. She had been the one to get drunk and throw herself at him. Ugh. Alcohol sucked.

So now there she was, seated across from him at the kitchen table wishing she were doing anything but what she was about to do. Which was to tell him that last night… was a mistake.

"Lucas—"

"Brooke—"

They both paused to laugh.

"You first." Lucas said taking her hands in his from across the table.

Brooke gulped down her guilt and stared at their entwined hands. She gently withdrew her fingers and set them down into her lap. Oh boy. "So, last night was…"

"Great! We had such chemistry last night Brooke!" Lucas leaned over the table to grasp her hands once more. "It's never been like that between us. But I think I know why it was so hot this time." He squeezed her hands.

She cringed. "Why?"

"Because we haven't really even seen each other in like… weeks!" He scoffed. "Didn't you miss me pretty girl?" He brushed the hair from her face attentively.

No. Not really. Brooke thought to herself. Did she miss the way he stayed over night after night and mooched off her like a leech? No, she did not. Did she miss the way his eyes wandered to the passing female ass while she was standing right there beside him? No, she did not. And did she miss the way both Haley and Peyton frowned at her at the mere mention of Lucas?

No, she did not.

But she had to admit she had a soft spot in her heart when it came to Lucas Roe. He could be so charming when he wanted to be. She looked up at him, trying her hardest to keep a straight face. He took her silence as the go ahead to press his lips to hers. Crap. She quickly pulled away and

opened her mouth to respond.

"Lucas, look—"

He interrupted her with his lips again. "Brooke, I think we should give this another go. I don't want to see other people. I want to see you." He nodded. "What do you say?"

"No," she blurted. Dear god did she really just do that? Yes, yes she did.

He blinked at her several times before pulling his hands away from her face. "Umm…" He shook his head confused. "Excuse me?"

She groaned. "Luke, look last night was… actually I don't really remember much of last night, but I do know that it was a mistake. You don't want me Lucas. You just think that you do because the sex is great." She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. "I can't do this again." She motioned between the two of them. "I don't want to support you while you're 'between jobs'. I don't want to stay up late at night wondering where the hell you are. I don't want to have to look the other way while you ogle some passing skank—"

"It's just looking Brooke. It's not like I'm acting on it," Lucas interjected.

She shook her head. "You mean like you didn't act on it with Stacy?" she scoffed. "Or with Julia, or Loren—or Heather?" Her voice rose with each name. The pain returning all at once. "You were quite the man-whore Lucas," she said.

"Brooke, that was a long time ago. I thought we moved past that." He stood up from the table to pace the room. "You were the one who came up with the idea to date nonexclusively!" he barked.

"I know!" she shouted and stood from the table as well. "But… God I don't know what I'm doing here! I can't be with you Lucas. You hurt me so bad. And this thing… Whatever it is? It's no different. You hurt me every time you hook up with some other chick," her voice wavered.

"But we're not together!" He defended his actions. "This was your idea, remember?"

She nodded sadly, "Yeah, I know that Lucas. But think about it, have I hooked up with anyone other than you?" she whispered.

He remained silent.

She bit her bottom lip. "I think you should go. This is over," she muttered, gulping down the ball in her throat.

"Brooke, don't do this. We can start over." He crossed the room to lift her chin up with a hand. "I'll change. I swear I will," he promised.

She shook her head. "You always say that Lucas." Her eyes darted behind him to see Haley standing in the doorway. Brooke pulled away from Lucas and wiped at her face. "Hey Hales," she said in greeting. "Uh, how long you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Haley growled. "Why is he still here?" She sneered.

"And hello to you too Haley." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Look, she doesn't want to see you anymore. So just hit the road okay? She doesn't have time for your bullshit Lucas. Besides, she's seeing someone else. A real man," Haley snapped.

"I am?" Brooke frowned in confusion.

"Yeah!" Haley spoke up again. "And he's rich and handsome and…" Haley reached for more lies. "And he treats her so well, but most of all?" She walked further into the room. "He doesn't make her cry."

Lucas balked at this. "W-what?" He sputtered and turned to glare at Brooke. "So that's why you wanted to break things off? I can't believe you!"

"I'm not seeing anyone else!" Brooke laughed. "She's lying!"

"Yeah," Lucas scowled back at her. "Right. Now who's the whore, huh?" He brushed past her and grabbed his jacket. The sound of the door slamming caused both Davis girls to flinch.

"Thanks a lot Haley." Brooke whispered.

"Well someone had to grow some balls and tell him to get out of your life," Haley snapped, angry. "I'm so sick of this Brooke! Why do you always let him talk you into getting back together when you know deep down inside he's just going to hurt you again! Grow up, will you?" she scolded further.

Brooke blinked back at her sister in shock. Grow up? All she'd ever done since her mothers death was grow up. How dare Haley accuse her of anything less. She felt chastised and small, a feeling she would have expected from anyone, but the person standing before her. Lucas may have made her cry, but he'd never hurt her the way Haley had just then. She covered her mouth with a hand to suck back a sob and shoved past Haley.

"Brooke, wait." Haley dove to follow her sister. "Brooke, I'm sorry for how I said what I said, but its true! Its for your own good! He's not worth—" She was met with Brooke's door slamming in her face.

---x---

She wandered the beach silently, the man beside her meeting her stride for stride with patience. With each step her toes sunk into the moist sand and though the sensation was strange, she loved it. Another warm breeze fluttered past them and blew the fair colored hair from her face. She

sighed and stopped in their brisk walk to kneel down and retrieve a seashell.

As the waves crashed against each other Haley looked on down the shore and sighed wistfully. As much as she was comforted by Jake's presence, she couldn't stop thinking about Brooke. She still couldn't explain what had compelled her to lie to Lucas the way she had. The entire time she just couldn't stop thinking of the hundreds of times Brooke had spent crying herself to sleep.

She wouldn't let that happen again. She couldn't. She was the older sister. It was her job to keep her sisters hearts from being broken. Right?

She hadn't realized she'd started to cry until she felt Jake's arms pulling her to his chest. She buried her face in his neck and allowed herself to let go. All the while Jake remained quiet and for this she was grateful. He knew she'd tell him what was wrong when the time was right. For now she simply wanted to rest in his arms and struggle to forget the look of hate she had seen in Brooke's eyes that morning.

She'd been wrong in telling Brooke to grow up. Brooke was the most responsible one in the entire Davis estate. She felt guilty, severely shameful, for the hurtful words that had come out of her mouth. She tightened her arms around Jake's waist and cried silently. She'd always been

the emotional one of the bunch.

With one arm securely wrapped around her, Jake sighed and continued to rub a gentle hand up and down Haley's back with his free hand. Nathan would start to worry about his whereabouts soon if Jake didn't go back inside. Rachel would freak out if she knew he were with Haley, a girl his sister considered a waste of her brother's time. He scoffed at this, Haley was meant for him and he was meant for her. The comfortable silence between them now was all the proof he needed.

"I'm sorry." Haley wiped at her face and pulled away suddenly. "God you must think I'm a total mess." She laughed softly.

He pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket and handed it to her politely. "Why would I think that? I'm just glad you called me when you did. It means a lot to me that you would trust me enough to come walk with you." He smiled at her slightly, his hand moving to brush the hair from her face. "God, you're so gorgeous," he whispered, shocked by her beauty.

Haley blushed. "Yeah, right." She laughed and used the cloth to wipe under her eyes. "But thanks you for saying that anyways." She smiled.

"I mean it," he spoke seriously, taking another step closer. "Look, I know we just met and all but… I have to be honest with you Haley." He laughed. "I like you… a lot," he said genuinely.

She blinked up at him in surprise. "I like you a lot, too Jake." She smiled, her lips turning up at the corners and making Jake's heart skip a beat.

"Come to dinner tonight," he blurted out. "Please?" His eyes pleaded with her to oblige. "You can bring Brooke if you like."

She shook her head sadly. "I don't know if she'd come. She's very upset with me right now." She bit her bottom lip. "Maybe another time though? I have to go now. I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time Jake. Thank you for—"

Jake's hand darted out to lightly cover her mouth. "Please, the pleasure was all mine. And every second spent with you is worth all the time in world, okay?"

She blushed deeper. "Jake." She playfully pushed him. "You're making me blush."

"Good," He teased. "You're even more beautiful when you blush." He slid a finger down the side of her flawless face. "Just think about tonight, okay? At least promise me that," he asked of her.

She nodded. "I will."

His face lit up. "Great." He raised her hand to his lips. "I'll see you later Haley." He winked and backed away slowly just as Nathan's form appeared from out the back of the beach house.

"Hey, Jagielski!" he shouted. "What the hell?" He tapped his watch dramatically. "We gotta go! Dan's waiting!"

"I'll be right there!" Jake called back through cupped hand and turned back to Haley who was already halfway down the beach. With a sigh he trudged up the hill towards home and silently prayed she'd grace his dinner that night with her wonder presence.

---x---

"You're going." Aunt Jules snapped at Brooke later that evening as she shifted through Brooke's closet. "And I don't want to hear another word. Not one!" She pointed at the pouting brunette and went back into the closet.

Brooke groaned and flopped backwards onto her bed. Why did Jake have to call their house and ask them to dinner? If he wanted to see Haley, why the hell didn't he just ask her out? She hated the customs of the old fashioned south sometimes, as formal as it was it was annoying. Haley just had to insist that Brooke go with her to dinner that night. Knowing full well how upset Brooke was with her, she still had the gall to even ask.

"Oh I can see it already. The wedding will be beautiful." Jules sighed and clutched her hands to her heart.

Brooke sat up on her elbows. "Haley and Jake?" She questioned, curious.

Jules snorted. "No, you and Nathan. Of course Haley and Jake!" She shook her head and set her hands on her hips as she looked into the closet once more. "You know, now that I think of it. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to start being nicer to Nathan. He does make almost double what Jake does and—"

"I am so not hearing this!" Brooke covered her ears in disgust.

Jules frowned at the pink dress in her hands then shook her head and hung it back up. "Need I remind you of the situation we are all in, Brooklyn?" She eyed her niece from the corner of her eye.

Brooke buried her face into her pillow. "I wish you'd let me talk to dad about that. We're all old enough to get jobs of our own you know."

Jules scoffed. "Are you kidding me? What would people say? No, I will not have that happen. No respectable man will even think to ask for your hand if he even hears a rumor that you were not financially stable."

"God forbid—"

"Exactly." Jules nodded. "And about talking to your father? Out of the question. He's already stressed out enough as it is. Can you imagine the strain you'd be putting on him by allowing him to know that you were aware that he was unable to care for his family? It would devastate him Brooklyn. Use your brain."

Brooke cowered into her bed and thought about the stupidity of her ideas. As absurd as it was that woman in her class were not allowed to work for a living, it was true. No well brought up man in his right mind would think to marry a woman who got her hands dirty. As for telling her father she knew he was in trouble financially? She'd rather die than upset or hurt him in any way. She loved her father more than anything, why would she even think to embarrass him by offering to get a job to help out? It would almost be like a slap in the face.

Brooke frowned and cursed her life.

She hated secrets. Yet that was all her family seemed to be keeping these days. Secrets from each other and secrets from the vast social circles in Tree Hill. What she would give to live in a society where it didn't matter how much you made or how you made it. Was it so difficult to

just simply live?

"Ah! Perfect!" Jules rushed out of the walk in closet with a classy looking royal blue ensemble in her hands. "Now go shower and I'll have these ironed and ready to go when you get out." She grinned happily.

Haley poked her head into the room then, cautiously looking at her sister. "Um, Brooke? Can I get your opinion on something, please?" She was reaching for a lifeline and Brooke knew it. Her anger subsided for a moment at the nervous way Haley tugged at the belt on her robe. She looked like she was about to be sick with worry. Brooke sighed and motioned her inside the room.

Jules sat at the end of the bed in wait and clasped her hands in her lap patiently. Brooke rolled her eyes at this and licked her lips as she waited for Haley to show them her choice in attire. Haley pulled forth a white sundress which would fall to just past her knees, it was breathtaking.

Brooke knew that her sister would look elegant and stunning in it and she was about to say so, but stopped herself. She was still somewhat upset with their argument from that morning.

"That'll look nice." Brooke nodded her head and went into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her gently.

Jules gave her niece a sympathetic look and stood to iron Brooke's clothes.

---x---

Nathan fidgeted with his collar and growled at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like a jackass. Jake entered his room walking on air and smiled over at his long time best friend. Nathan rolled his eyes and walked away from where he stood to grab another shirt out of his closet.

Why did it matter what he wore anyways? It wasn't as if the dinner was meant for him, it was meant for Jake to get closer to Haley. A small voice in the back of his mind whispered out to him then, reminding him of who else would be in attendance that night. Brooke, the dimpled brunette who derailed him in so many ways he'd yet to figure out why.

Why did his hands shake and his body heat up at the mere thought of her? Why did he toss and turn each night wondering what she was doing? Why couldn't he gather his thoughts and compose himself like he usually could? God, he'd been such an ass to her that night. But he was always an ass so why was now any different?

"Hello? Earth to Nate!" Jake waved a hand in front of his friend. "You alright?" He chuckled.

Nathan shook his thoughts clear and grunted. "Yeah, why?" He grabbed a navy blue polo shirt from out his closet. "Hand me that belt over there, will ya?" he asked as he pulled the white dress shirt over his head to replace with the new darker blue number. He took the belt from Jake with a

thankful nod and proceeded to wrap the leather around his waist. He looked back at his reflection more satisfied this time around, the blue shirt went well with the beige khakis.

"You look nice." Jake nodded and pursed his lips. "So, tell me. When did this dinner go from me and Haley to you and Brooke?"

Nathan spun around to scowl at him. "What?" he spat.

Jake laughed. "Chill out, I was teasing. Although…" He flinched when Nathan socked him in the arm. "Alright, alright. I'm out of here." He winced and clutched at his bruised arm. "See you at dinner." He exited the room.

"Yeah, see ya." Nathan said and turned back to his reflection. A look down at his watch told him the girls were due any minute and as if on cue he heard the front door open followed by Rachel's shrill welcome.

He snorted at this. She was so full of shit. Just that afternoon she'd thrown a fit at Jake's notion to invite Haley and especially Brooke over. Nathan was clueless as to why the fiery redhead hated the brunette so much, but didn't care enough to ask. He wasn't due downstairs for at least

another 20 minutes. Which meant he could slip out to mentally prepare himself for dinner.

"You have a lovely home." He heard Haley's enthralled voice and rolled his eyes. With a frustrated growl he grabbed a book from his nightstand and snuck downstairs and out the back door towards the beach. Thankfully, no one had seen him. As he trotted down the shore for a spot he paused at the sight before him.

"You have to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath and stomped over towards the lonesome Brooke Davis. "Why aren't you inside?" he snapped as he towered over her.

She ignored him and continued to stare out at the sea. Her long white skirt blew nicely in the wide, fluttering against her legs beautifully. The straps on her royal blue camisole wrapped around her neck elegantly to expose the delicately tanned skin on her shoulders and bare back. She was beautiful and he was speechless.

Nathan Scott did not like this feeling one bit.

"Well?" He demanded. "Are you going to answer me or not?" he snapped again. She answered him by grabbing her matching blue sandals and slowly moving past him down the beach. Her thoughts were elsewhere as she walked attentively along the shore, the water nipping at her toes. Her unashamed brush off sent Nathan in a hurricane of frustration. How dare she!

He quickly started to storm after her. "Do you make it a habit to piss me off?" he shouted out as he struggled to catch up to her without sprinting forward. He was suddenly glad he hadn't worn any shoes, else he'd be knee deep in the sand.

She only stopped when his hand darted out to catch her at her elbow and whirl her around to face him. "What?" She growled back at him in annoyance. "I was walking away, leaving you alone. Forgive me for breathing your air." She shoved him back.

Shocked at her outburst, Nathan fumbled for the right words to say. "Well… Good," he managed. Lame. He was so lame.

She glared up at him, her mind racing with so many different thoughts. Lucas, her father, aunt Jules, her sisters… Haley. She missed Haley, it hadn't even been a full day and she couldn't wait to go back inside the house to pull her sister aside and apologize. The silence between them was

deafening, it unsettled her to the point where she couldn't fully function without thinking about it. The ride over had been hell. Haley had tried so hard to get her sister to open up and forgive her yet Brooke had refused to budge.

And now here was Nathan, the last thing she needed was to add one more thing to her list of shitty things that day. Nathan was now her number one. He stood before her with an air of arrogance and a giant chip on his shoulder. She wanted so badly just then to knock it right off.

She had a perfectly nasty comment just at the tip of her tongue, yet she found herself keeping quiet. There was just too much on her mind and not enough strength to fight with Nathan. "What do you want from me Nathan?" She groaned. "Because if you couldn't tell by now, I'm having a bad day and you standing here now before me is just making it worse."

At her words, his entire superior demeanor demolished before her very eyes. It surprised her for a moment, seeing him with a look of confusion written over his face. She mentally patted herself on the back for this and then tried to walk away. Of course, Nathan would not have this. No one was ever allowed to have the last word but him. Which was quite ironic seeing as how he'd yet to ever have the last word with Brooke Davis.

"You know some of us are having an equally shitty day as well," he snapped, releasing her arm when she looked down at his fingers that were now wrapped around her wrist. "So imagine my reaction when I find out I'm going to be sitting at the dinner table with the bane of my existence."

"You don't even know me well enough to come to that conclusion. If anything I'd say I am the reality check you so desperately need." Her eyes narrowed.

His jaw tightened. "Why must you be so stubborn? Can you not just shut your mouth and leave it at that?" he bit out as he struggled for resolve before he continued. "I don't know what it is about you that makes me so completely frustrated I want to rip my eyes out." He grunted.

Brooke's mouth fell open in shock. "Shut my mouth and leave it at that?" she scoffed. "You are truly unbelievable. What time period were you raised in? Better yet who were you raised by? Cavemen? If I make you so miserable than why don't you do us both a damn favor and simply walk away," she hissed evenly. "If you're not quite sure how to master that then allow me

to demonstrate." She glared seconds before storming off towards the house.

Nathan stared after her for several moments before roaring out into the sky in pure frustration. Without warning his book soared through the air and straight into the crashing waves before him.

He never would find out just how that novel ended, it was just one more thing to add to the list of reason why he hated Brooke Davis…


End file.
